Stories from the Heart
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: David and his sister Columbia are traded for their mother's life and must live with King Frank at his castle to make up for her debt she owes to the king. David and Columbia aren't all pleased with their mother's decision to work for the king from now on, but David seems to change his mind when he strikes a bond with the lonely princess of the castle. Will this end well?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and depressing day and it was just about to get worse. Much worse. Duchess Jenesis was the next one called to see the widowed King Frank as he ruled the land with an iron fist much like his mother before him and then his daughter and so on and so forth going for generations to generations. Frank was rarely kind and caring towards his servants and people, often spending his time spoiling his daughter who was just as bossy and arrogant as he was, especially when he was a teenager. He often had peasants come in, mostly those who were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to please him and his daughter.

Today was different though, he sat in his throne, wearing his glittering leotard with his lightning streaked crown over his bush of curly black hair and his face heavily made-up. No one would dare ridicule of their ruler for being a transvestite or else they would possibly be executed or even have a fate worse than death that no one would dare try to imagine.

Duchess walked into the castle, the guards letting her pass as she had an appointment to see the king and she walked across the gray marble floor with the red carpet leading up to the king's throne. "Your Highness..." the woman bowed respectively to him, then looked up with her hazel eyes.

"You may stand..." Frank granted her access, but he never stood up from his throne. "You do know why you're here, correct?"

"Yes, sir..." Duchess replied respectfully. "I haven't paid my payments in quite sometime..."

"And why is that?" Frank asked her, he didn't sound firm just yet, but was surely unhappy about that.

"Well... Sir... I..." Duchess grew nervous of his emotionless tone. "My husband has abandoned us... It's hard raising two children alone."

"So you have only used your money to provide food and shelter for them, have you?" Frank took note of that.

"Y-Yes, sir..." Duchess replied honestly.

Frank narrowed his olive green eyes. "You know the penalty for lack of payment... GUARDS! Take her to my dungeon!" he demanded.

"Oh, no, please!" Duchess begged for her life, knowing that this meant she was going to be killed as punishment for her misdeeds.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but you know the rules..." Frank sounded anything but caring for her sake. "You shall be rid of by dawn..."

Duchess was fearing for her life now as the guards came to take her away and she would never return home to her children. They already lost their father, she couldn't risk letting them go without her now, even if her daughter was old enough to take care of herself. "Wait!" she then yelled, causing tension in the room, no one would talk back to him.

Frank glanced at her, he hoisted himself off from his throne and walked across the carpet. He then glared at Duchess, looking her dead in the eye. "Excuse me, Miss? I don't believe I was clear..."

"King Frank, please forgive me..." Duchess became desperate as she thought of an idea. "What if I give you my children?"

Frank glanced at her. "Give me your children? Why would I take them in when I already have a lovely daughter who is to be married when she turns 18?"

Duchess tried to think of something. "You could take them as your own..." she was going to give up her children for the sake of her own life and well-being.

"Them..." Frank nearly sneered, then thought about it. "You would... Give them to me for your own life?"

"If I did, would you let me go?" Duchess then asked.

Frank glanced back at her and slightly folded his arms. "Maybe... I do warn you though... Any children in this castle who are not my own must serve me... Is that clear, Mrs. Jenesis?"

"I understand, sir," Duchess agreed. "They could work for you. My son is about your daughter's age... Perhaps he could entertain her?"

Frank glared back then. "My daughter is to have an arranged marriage."

"Yes, sir..." Duchess gave an understanding nod. "Either way... Until her marriage, he could become her personal servant."

Frank hid a smirk then. "And what of your own daughter?"

"She's well after puberty, I'm sure she could entertain you as well..."

Frank thought it over, that offer was really tempting. He stroked his chin, deep into thought. He had to admit that that didn't sound so bad. He was a little shocked himself that a woman would trade her children just to save her own life so she wouldn't have the burden of raising them and after the absence of her husband, she had to provide for them all by herself.

"Perhaps you have something there, Mrs. Jenesis..." Frank grinned menacingly to Duchess. "Your children will be mine tomorrow... You have one more night with them tonight, but that will be it."

Duchess nodded firmly. "It's agreed upon then."

The two allowed each other to shake hands and Duchess was free to go home and tell her two children about their new living arrangements.


	2. Chapter 2

Duchess came back from visiting the king to see her two children and tell them the news of their new lives to have in the castle.

"You sold us!?" Laura shrieked to their mother once she told them what happened.

"It's not so bad, dears," Duchess tried to make this sound like a good thing, which it obviously wasn't. "You'll get to live in a castle and work for the one and only King Frank!"

David looked at their mother reproachful. He frowned at her, but deep down, was glad they were getting away from the woman.

"Mother, how could you?" Laura's green eyes filled with tears.

"I had to do what I had to do..." Duchess still sounded innocent. "It's very hard raising children on your own, especially when it's more than one."

"Laura would handle it..." David says, meaning she'd make a great mom. "She'd never be selfish and sell her children." he then adds.

"You could at least be grateful, I'm not going to die," Duchess glanced firmly to her children. "Go pack up with your sister, David."

David silently went to go pack stuff with Laura, and he found an unbidden, but not totally rejected thought popping up... That he would've preferred that to him and Laura being sold.

* * *

Laura decided to pack her best clothes and even took out her glittering and sparkling golden top hat. She also looked to her plain brown hair and decided to maybe change it. After all, she didn't belong in her own home anymore.

David packed and came in. "Laura, are you okay?" He asks her softly.

"Not a lot..." Laura sighed as she put her clothes together. "I can't believe Mom would do this to us..."

"Selfish woman..." he says about their mother. "But at least we'll be getting away from her." he then says.

"That's true..." Laura had to admit that was the better half of their little predicament. "I just hope King Frank's not as harsh as they say he is... His mother was a real monster though."

"No matter what... He sounds better than 'mother'." David the tells her.

"Got that right..." Laura sounded a little better now, their mother was unbearable sometimes, but as long as they had each other, they knew they were going to be all okay. She then walked over to her younger brother and gave him a hug. "Love ya, David-kins..." she giggled a little.

"Love you too, Lollie." he smiled, hugging her back.

Laura giggled, letting go once they finished. "Who knows?" she had a small coy smirk. "Maybe you'll hit it off... The king has a daughter your age~..." she started to be a teasing older sister then. "Maybe you guys will be boyfriend and girlfriend..." she teased, though everyone knew the princess was to be in an arranged marriage as soon as she would turn eighteen.

David chuckled a little. He appreciated the cheering up. Laura giggled, she then continued to pack up and was deicidng whether to bring her tap shoes or not.

"Bring them..." David says.

"Ya think so?" Laura looked puzzled. "I'm not that good..."

"You are... I've seen you." David smiled.

Laura blushed, she then agreed and put her tap shoes into her things. "Need help packing?" she asked him since he wasn't doing what thier mother told them to.

"Already packed what I needed to." David tells her.

"Okay..." Laura continued to pack up her clothes to start their new life very soon. "I'm glad we're going through this together." she looked to her favorite little brother.

"Yeah, we'll never split up." David assures her.

Laura smiled to him, she was glad to have a brother like him. David smiled back.

"I'm thinking of changing my name..." Laura said out of the blue, pressing her lips together.

"What to?" David asks.

"Hmm..." Laura hummed deeply into thought.

"Why not a city?" David suggests, half-teasing.

Laura glanced to him. "Atlanta?" she tested out some names. "Paris? Columbia?"

"I like Columbia." David tells her.

"Columbia?" Laura repeated, then thought it rolled off the tongue nicely and would suit her well. "Yeah... Columbia... I like the sound of that!"

"Then instead of Lollie, it would be Collie." David smiled.

"Yeah!" Laura cheered. "I like it!"

David smiled.

"From now on, I'll be Columbia." Larua then made it official.

David hugged her. Laura hugged back, slightly squeezing, but not too suffocatingly. David didn't care how tightly she hugged, he relished each one because they were warm and comforting.

"I guess we're set to go then..." Laura then didn't sound as bitter or depressed like she did earlier.

David nodded.

"It's late, we should probably get a late dinner and head to bed." Laura suggested as it was getting dark fast.

David nodded. "Collie... Can I stay with you just for tonight?" He then asks, slightly blushing. He may have been too big for it, but he just didn't want to be alone that night.

"Ya wanna stay with me?" Laura asked, he hadn't asked her that since he was a little boy, but she wasn't annoyed or angry he asked, just openly curious.

David didn't meet her gaze, but nodded.

"Well... Okay..." Laura would allow it. "Just don't hog the covers." she added, jokingly firm.

David smiled and went and changed into his pajamas before coming back. Laura moved her bags under her bed and did the same, even putting on her Mickey Mouse hat, she really was one of the kids. David came and joined his sister in bed, hugging her like he used to when he was a child. Laura smiled, she hugged him back and pulled back her covers on her bed. David held onto his sister, more upset than he seemed, but at least they were getting away from the horrible woman they called Mother.

* * *

Laura let out a yawn as soon as she hit the bed. "G'night..."

David yawned a little too. "Night, Collie." he whispers.

Laura smiled as she turned out the lights and fell asleep next to her favorite brother. David was awake a little longer, but soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the castle, a blonde girl was sighing gently and itching lightly under a black collar that was around her neck. She looked at the person she was sitting with, looking up from her seat on the floor. Frank glanced down to her, then kept his eyes forward as he sat comfortably. There was a young girl around David's age who was sitting next to him and was struggling to sit still.

"Stop struggling, dear," Frank told his daughter. "A princess does not slouch."

The girl growled and sat up like he did. "Can't I at least get some water."

Frank looked to her. "Hurry up."

The girl got out of her seat and walked off.

The blonde girl looked as the princess went off, she then glanced up at Frank. "Vhy do ve have to sit here, Master?" She asks, her voice quiet. She wasn't often allowed to talk without being talked to first, but she had trouble with that rule a little.

Frank set her a glance for speaking without permission, but he did answer her question. "We are going to have new guests to stay here permanently," he replied. "We need to make sure we're ready for when they come."

Miracle, the blonde, nodded. She looked down, so not to incur any wrath. Her pin-straight blonde hair fell like a curtain around her face.

Frank looked back. "They better come back soon."

The princess walked back into the room after getting her drink and took her seat. "This is boring..." she groaned.

"Stop complaining, Little Precious," Frank scolded slightly. "And I expect you to be on your best behavior for our new ones."

Miracle glanced at the princess, she looked relieved the girl was okay. The princess glanced back and grunted in annoyance and impatience.

"If they don't come tonight, they should be here tomorrow..." Frank folded his arms, becoming just as impatient as his daughter.

Miracle flinched, looking back down. Riff Raff, the general, glanced into the throne room, frowning slightly, though he wasn't noticed.

Frank looked to one of his mother's best generals who also happened to be the father of Miracle. "What is it, Riff Raff?" he demanded.

Miracle looked up, her green eyes hopeful. To cover up the fact he just wanted to know how Miracle was, though she would know, he liked to make sure she was okay, he told Frank that he was just doing a patrol, and checking in.

"We're fine," Frank replied. "Have the children of Duchess Jenesis shown up yet?"

Miracle was 'drinking in' the sight of Riff, she didn't get to see him much.

Riff stepped insidfully. "Not yet, sire." he says.

Frank sighed. "Very well... Little Precious, you're free to go now."

LP scoffed in response as she got up off her throne. "Finally..."

Frank sent a glare to her, she had been really back-chatty lately. Miracle winced slightly.

"I shall inform you when they do." Riff says.

"Much appreciated..." Frank nodded, he then looked to Miracle and released her. "Go entertain my daughter, but as soon as she is in bed, come straight back."

"Y-Yes, Master." she says softly, standing up and bowing before following Little Precious.

Riff went off, walking beside the girls before they would have to go in seperate ways. Frank decided to leave his throne and get himself ready for bed with the assistance of Miracle's mother and she would have to do the same thing in the morning to wake him and prepare breakfast. Miracle went with Little Precious.

* * *

LP took off her tiara once she came into her room and set it on a changing head dummy. "Why do things have to be so boring, Miracle?" she pouted. "You're lucky you're not a princess..."

"I don't know, Mistress..." Miracle says softly. She took a hairbrush and started to carefully brush LP's hair.

LP sat in her chair while Miracle did what she had to do. "I can't go anywhere without someone watching over me... It's so dumb..."

"Master is just trying to keep you safe, Mistress." Miracle tells her, though she agreed the Princess should be more free.

"Hmph..." LP merely folded her arms. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Mistress," Miracle says softly, finishing brushing the girl's hair. "Vhat vould you like to do before you sleep tonight?" She asks softly.

"Hmm..." LP shrugged. "Do you know any good stories?"

Miracle nodded a little. "How about The Snow Qveen?" She suggests.

"Why not?" LP sounded bored, but it was better than nothing.

Miracle set to telling the tale of how a teenage girl went through many adventures, sticking up for herself, as she went to rescue her childhood sweetheart from the wicked snow queen.

LP actually found this story the most interesting out of all the ones she had heard. "Hmm..."

Miracle got caught up in the story telling, becoming each character with her voice. LP did enjoy the story, but sometimes it felt like all Miracle's stories were the same, but she accepted them anyway. However, unlike her normal stories, this one was more action-filled and was about an independent girl. LP loved those stories better, most of the stories the others would tell her usually had the princess wait to be rescued like in a cliche fairy tale, but this one had potential.

* * *

Miracle soon finished the story and then looked at LP.

LP didn't look tired, but she got herself to her bed. "Nice to have a daring princess for once..." she scoffed slightly.

"Gerta vasn't a princess Mistress, though vith how she vas, she could have been." Miracle says quietly.

"She wasn't a princess!?" LP sounded outraged slightly.

"No... But I think Gerta is like you: strong, brave and smart." Miracle says, quickly and fearful, but obviously telling the truth. She dropped onto her knees, making herself less of a target and showing no threat.

LP looked angry, but heard those three characteristics and she nearly had a smile that could match her father's. "Oh, really?"

"Yes." Miracle says, quietly, but clearly.

"Hmm..." LP smirked and stood over Miracle once she wore her sleeping gown. "Well... She should've been a princess... Princesses are perfect..."

"Y-Yes..." Miracle says softly, looking down at the ground.

LP folded her arms. "You're lucky I liked that story..."

Miracle silently nodded and didn't look up, but remained tense just in case. LP then went into her en-suite bathroom and went to quickly brush her teeth and wash her face. Miracle took a little sigh of relief, at least LP liked the story. LP hummed to herself as she did her bedtime grooming. Miracle would wait until LP was settled in bed, then she would have to go to Frank.

* * *

A woman who strongly resembled Miracle, but with curlier and messier red hair walked by the room and saw Miracle. "Are you almost done?" she asked, having the same accent as the blonde girl. "The Master is getting restless."

"Mistress vanted a story and is almost done," Miracle says softly, turning her head to look at the woman. "How are you, Mama?" She then whispers, taking a second or two to make sure her mother was okay.

"I've been better..." Magenta, which was the woman's name, said, she seemed to be hiding something from Miracle as she flinched when she rubbed her side.

Miracle noticed the flinch and her eyes filled with tears. "Make sure Daddy tends to your vounds." she whispers.

"I vill..." Magenta nodded. "I just vanted to make sure you vere okay in here."

Miracle gave a tiny smile. She then looked towards the en-suite door. If she had a minute, maybe she could hug her mother. LP was done grooming herself, but once she was in the bathroom, she thought of another thing and shut the door behind her, not paying attention to the mother and daughter. Miracle took the chance and quickly got up and very careful not to hurt her, hugged Magenta.

Magenta still flinched, but her love and comfort for her daughter and vice versa was enough not to sting her for longer as she hugged Miracle right back. "Oh, sveetie..." she cooed with tears in her eyes.

Miracle closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax a little. "I love you, Mama." she says quietly.

"I love you too, honey..." Magenta gently stroked her daughter's hair.

Miracle smiled slightly, unconsciously purring softly. Magenta was surprised at the purring, but allowed it.

LP came out of her bathroom and glanced at the mother and daughter. "Hey! Knock it off!"

Magenta looked firmly to LP, sending her her harshest death glare. LP gulped and backed off, she would never admit this, but she was really afraid of Magenta and Magenta often wasn't afraid to hurt her, even if the cost was dearly. Future queen or not, she still had to do as she was told and learn to respect others. Miracle stiffened in her mother's hold, her eyes shooting open. Oh, no, they were caught.

Magenta didn't want to let go of Miracle, but she did, only slightly. "Go to sleep, Princess..." she firmly demanded.

LP stuck her tongue out, then quickly went into her covers. Magenta scowled to LP, but frowned softly to Miracle.

"I love you, Mama, but I better go to the Master... Tell Daddy I love him too." Miracle says, no louder than a whisper only Magenta could hear.

Magenta gently patted Miracle on the head before letting her go off. LP had to admit one thing, she was jealous of Miracle, not just because she was forced into royal duties, but that the girl got to have a mother when she herself did not have one.

* * *

Miracle scurried off, so Frank wouldn't get even angrier for waiting any longer. She ran to his door then, automatically dropping her gaze to the floor, knocked on the door gently.

"Come in." Frank called once he looked like he was ready for bed.

Miracle entered the room, her shoulders hunched and her head bowed. "F-Forgive m-my lateness, Master." she whispers.

Frank glanced to her, his eyes seemed to be full of hate. "What took you so long?"

"M-Mistress v-vanted a st-story." Miracle whispers, trembling.

"Oh, I see..." Frank hid a smirk. "How lovely you look tonight..."

"Th-Thank you, M-Master." she breathes, still trembling slightly.

Frank chuckled as he seemed to light candles. "This bed is so big and lonely... I bet you would give anything to sleep in it."

Even though she didn't really, she knew not to anger him. "... Y-Yes, M-Master." she says, swallowing and nervously licking her dry lips.

"Yes... Why don't you join me tonight?" Frank smirked to her with an eyebrow hook that seemed to win over many women he was never in love with and only wanted them to feed his lustrous appetite.

Miracle was so shocked, she ended up forgetting and looked up at him, her eyes wide and taking a single step back as the shock made her off-balance a second.

Frank got his bed ready, then looked to see Miracle backing up which made him frown. "Get back here..."

Miracle flinched but looked down again, moving back in more, now out of the doorway so the door was behind her.

"Don't walk away from me..." Frank's voice grew dangerous.

Miracle dropped to her knees in the room, his dangerous tone meant trouble. She bowed her head even more.

Frank walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Never walk away from me, child..." he firmly told her.

Miracle's eyebrows drew together slightly, her emerald eyes having to look at him. "S-Sorry, M-Master..." she says quietly.

"I don't want to have to hurt you like I did your mother earlier..." Frank kept his gaze.

Miracle saw red a moment and though scared of Frank was angry. So in the only way she could do anything... She bit at his hand that was on her chin. Frank winced and let go of her, gripping his bitten hand. Miracle trembled the moment the flash of anger passed. Her eyes went as wide as they could go, and her breath stilled with nerves.

Frank scowled to Miracle as he held his 'aching' hand. "WHY YOU-" He sounded like he was going to kill her then, but instead, he stormed over, held up his good hand and forced her to keep still.

Miracle whimpered quietly, her eyes wide. She didn't know what had came over her. Frank then allowed his hand to smack her across the face, still glaring harshly toward the girl. Miracle yelped as her head turned in the direction the slap made it go. She kept her gaze averted, the cheek hit had a handprint on it.

Frank folded his arms. "You know what? Never mind... Just go with those creatures you call parents."

Miracle tried not to let it show, but she was relieved, happy she could just go to her family. Frank growled, shaking his head as he turned to go to his own bed. Miracle started to scurry towards the door. Frank usually made Miracle sleep at the bottom or the foot of his bed, but he was too outraged about her biting him like a disobedient pet.

* * *

Magenta made up the bed she slept on, it wasn't too small for her, but it was rather small since she usually liked to have company when she would sleep, though behind Frank's back and luckily, he hadn't found out about that yet. Miracle scurried off and headed to see her parents. Oh, boy, a night with her parents, this made up for the slap. She even smiled once Frank couldn't see her. Frank got himself into bed and hugged his pillow once he fell asleep and took his night robe off.

Magenta sat on the bed, expecting to have another lonely night tonight. Miracle came in and jump hugged her mother, careful not to touch the injured side of her.

Magenta was surprised, but held Miracle carefully. "Miracle... Vhat are you doing here?" she asked, not surprised in a bad way, but was just shocked she was able to see Miracle tonight.

Miracle did looked ashamed in case she didn't approve, but she looked up at her mother. "Master hurt you, so I bit him." she says quietly.

"Miracle, that vas very bad..." Magenta folded her arms, looking firm. "Vhy didn't you include me on it?" she then smiled with an amused laugh.

"I just did... I couldn't help myself." she says quietly, nuzzling up to her mother.

Magenta held her back. "Did he... Hurt you?" She knew Frank wouldn't give up after one false move like that.

"He slapped me..." Miracle says quietly.

Magenta looked very angry that Frank hurt her daughter and with a cold-hearted slap no less. "He didn't..." she scowled.

Miracle didn't answer, but showed her cheek with the hand-print on.

Magenta flinched at the pain. "Oh, dear..." she frowned that Frank went so far as to harming a child that was not his own and he even treated her like a pet on an infrequent basis. "Vhat happened to my brother's best friend...?"

"I don't know, Mama..." Miracle says softly, but continued to hug her mother.

Magenta kept her hold on Miracle for full support. "You can stay vith me tonight..."

"Thank you, Mama." Miracle whispers.

Magenta smiled and held Miracle in snug and comfort. Miracle fell asleep in her mother's arms. Magenta didn't fall asleep until later, but she kept her hold on Miracle, even after she fell asleep.


End file.
